


Catching Up With You (Ziall Promt)

by ClandestineTy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClandestineTy/pseuds/ClandestineTy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziall prompt: Zayn feels like he's never spending any time with Niall nowdays because they are all busy with 1D interviews and stuff. Niall feels something is up and asks his boyfriend what's wrong. fluff and little comfort maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up With You (Ziall Promt)

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt on tumblr.   
> Ziall prompt: Zayn feels like he's never spending any time with Niall nowdays because they are all busy with 1D interviews and stuff. Niall feels something is up and asks his boyfriend what's wrong. fluff and little comfort maybe?

Zayn rolled over onto his side, looking for the missing body that should have been next to him when he awoke. He called out for his boyfriend, hoping that he was still in the flat somewhere. 

“Oh, I’m sorry babe. Did I wake you? You can still catch a few more z’s before your interview,” Niall poked his head out of the bathroom, just finished with brushing his teeth. 

Groaning, Zayn sat up in bed and pouted, “Why do they schedule these things so early? I just want to spend a few bloody hours with my boyfriend and have a nice lay in? Is that too much to ask?”

Niall toed up to his grumpy partner and kissed him on the cheek, “I know babe, but this our job. We love our job.” 

“I love you more though.”

Niall giggled. “And I love you too, but come on, I’ve got to go, I’ll see ya tonight and we can have some bonding time then,” throwing in a really horribly cheesy wink and planting another kiss on Zayn’s cheek before leaving the bedroom. Zayn listened to Niall walk through the house and out the door before he groaned and tried to find the warmth on the bed left from Nialls body. 

-hours later-

The first two interviews of the day for Zayn didn’t go so well. He was with Louis and Liam for the day, promoting the new tour, and it seemed that Liam had somehow offended Louis at some point and so now they were stuck with the pissy Louis who was never much fun. And adding to his enjoyment, each interviewing kept asking questions about the boys relationships and if they were single or taken and of course Zayn couldn’t out him and Niall without facing some serious consequences. So he was miserable and all he wanted to do was talk to Niall. 

Getting into the car to go to the next interview, he texted Niall, just a sad face and a quick line of how he missed him. Zayn was sure that Niall would be getting the same questions all day and neither of them enjoyed them. Niall sent him back with a question mark and then his own sad face, and Zayn felt bad for worrying Niall but before he could reassure his boyfriend, the blondes image appeared on his phone, and Zayn smiled and answered the phone. 

“Hey babe”

“Zayn whats wrong? Was the interviewer a bitch?”

“No, well kind of, but I just miss you. Don’t want to keep answering questions.”

“I know Zayn, we all feel the same way. But this is our job. We have the rest of our lives to be together and they only want a few hours of our time.” Zayn sighed and knew he shouldn’t have said anything. He knows that they’re all tired of the long and boring interviews and he knows that each boy misses their own partner, but he just feels like this isn’t fair. 

“I know. Guess m’just a bit tired today that’s all. But we’re pulling up to the next building so I’ll see you later love.”

“Alright babe. Love you.” And with that, Zayn hung up and leaned back into his seat. 

All he really wanted to do at this point was just curl up on the couch with Niall and watch shit tv and eat a whole bag of candy and ignore the outside world. 

-a few hours later-

Zayn shuffled through the door, really looking forward to crawling into bed, as Niall had texted him earlier with a long message about how sorry he was but he and Harry had gotten a bit delayed at the last promo due to some fans. He just wished that he hadn’t even gotten out of bed today. 

Walking further into the apartment, he noticed that it didn’t appear that he was the only home. 

“Niall? You there?”

And then his boyfriend popped his head around the corner of the kitchen, with a huge shit eating grin on his face. 

“Hi there. Was waiting for you to get home. Wanted to surprise you.” And he pulled Zayn further into the apartment. He had set up a pillow and blanket fort in the living room and had snacks all around the room. And is that the smell of cookies in the oven?

Zayn couldn’t believe his luck. 

“I know we’re all drained, and so I talked to Paul and we have special permission to take tomorrow off.”

“Fuck really? How’d you manage that?”

“Well, you should probably thank Harry. He heard us talking earlier and you know what a fucking romantic he is and so he gave me some ideas and he sweetened up Paul for me, so we might have to make hi-“ he was cut off by his boyfriend wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a crushing hug. 

“Have I told you that I love you recently? Like I really do Ni” He looked down to see the blush spreading on Nialls cheeks and he smirked before swooping down to kiss his boyfriend. 

They spent the next few hours claiming the new fort and eating all the snacks and successfully ignoring everyone’s texts including the many winky faces sent by Harry.


End file.
